Killing Hermione
by Harm
Summary: Hermione comes back from the summer very different, but she may not be the only one who has changed. Her and a certain someone get accepted into a very elite class, and enemy's slowly become friends, but whose side will they choose to dwell on? HG/DM
1. The Hogwarts Express

A/N: Here is the first revised Chapter  
  
***********  
  
"Hermione, what did you do to your hair?" asked Ron.  
  
"Nothing," answered Hermione.  
  
"But.... Its black," countered Ron.  
  
"Oh, that, I did that like a long time ago."  
  
"You mean the beginning of summer."   
  
"It was brown last time I checked," said Harry  
  
"And when was that ... three months ago?"  
  
"Well... You... But... We tried to owl you.. But... um..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I, we... I mean ... forget it"  
  
The group is silent for a moment.  
  
"You seem a little depressed," stated Ron.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry," she said putting on a fake smile and personality, "I'm just not in my normal mood today. I'm a little bit bitchy, sorry for the inconvenience."  
  
"Um..." Harry was slightly taken aback; Hermione was acting really weird, "Ok, well... I like your outfit."  
  
"No you don't, its black, you hate black, it reminds you of Voldemort."  
  
"No I don't. Black's cool."  
  
"So Herm," Ron asked, changing the subject, "what did you do all summer?" asked Ron.  
  
"You would have known if you'd bothered to owl," replied an angry Hermione. 'I hate that name!' she thought.  
  
"We said we tried. It's not like you tried either. Were you too busy with Viktor Krum to owl your two best friends?" Ron verbally attacked her.  
  
"Forget this" she said and abruptly walked out of the compartment.  
  
'What were they talking about; I "seem a little depressed"? I haven't changed one bit. I just died my hair. Big deal. What did they know? Nothing. They know nothing at all. They didn't even bother to write while I was with Viktor. Not that it mattered; I had my hands (and mouth) (AN: Kissing!!) full, with him,' Hermione thought, grinning mischievously.  
  
"Are you about to play a trick on someone, Granger? Better wipe that look off your face; people might think you were planning something that's against the rules. Wouldn't want that on your permanent record now would you?"  
  
"Fuck off, Malfoy."  
  
"I see you've found some harsh language over the summer. And you used to be such a good girl." Draco's eyes danced down her body. 'Wow,' he thought, 'for a mudblood she sure has a tight bod.' His amused gaze returned to a less enthusiastic one.   
  
He smiled, which caught her off guard. "By the way, I like your hair," he said, before entering the next compartment, leaving a speechless Hermione behind.   
  
Hermione felt violated. Draco had looked at her as though he could see through her clothes, not exactly a feeling she liked, but then again... maybe she had changed over the summer. Draco sure had. He had barely insulted her.  
  
It was Hermione's 6th year at Hogwarts, along with the rest of her friends, and enemies. She had spent almost the entire summer with Viktor, without one letter from either of her best friends. Then the filthy bastard dumped her. He actually dumped her. That's when she died her hair, so it was really a new thing. She also got a bunch of new (black) clothes. She didn't know why though, they just seemed to fit her mood. Nothing was going her way anymore, well, she was still at the top of her class, but that wasn't really anything exciting. She had finished all of this year's books before getting home from Diagon Alley. All of the subjects seemed boring and useless, when was she going to use the ability to transfigure a chimpanzee into a recliner chair in real life? It all seemed like such a waste of time.  
  
Now that they were returning to Hogwarts, Hermione felt even more depressed. Usually the castle cheered her, but it didn't this time. She knew that once they began attending class she would go back to being Miss "know-it-all" Granger. She didn't think any of the guys gave her a second glance, especially now that Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil had "blossomed". She didn't have huge anything, except maybe hips, but those weren't the "in" thing for guys. They just made it hard to find pants that didn't make her look like an elephant.   
  
'Well here goes another year of "perfect-ness". I just hope...'  
  
"Knut for you thoughts," asked a familiar voice.  
  
"I have enough money, thank you."  
  
Harry smiled, "Yea me too."  
  
"Hey. Uh.. Ron and me are real sorry for what we said earlier. We got a little carried away. And we meant to write you, first the Dursley's wouldn't let me owl anything, then Ron would always try to add something on the bottom, and he was a bit angry with you. He wasn't too happy when you stayed with Krum all summer, over him."  
  
"Its not my fault, Viktor asked me first! What's the deal with Ron anyways? Its not like I'm his girlfriend."  
  
"Well..." said Harry, blushing a little bit, "He uh... he does seem to like you... ya know, as more than a friend."  
  
"Oh sure that's just what I need, Ron wanting to be my boyfriend... Oh crap! Ron likes me as more than a friend! No way... Ron? Are you sure? But, were like, practically, siblings!"  
  
"I thought you knew... it was kind of obvious."  
  
"Well not to me!" snapped Hermione. "I have to go think about this."  
  
"I... Hermione," said Harry as the compartment door swung shut, "Ah! Forget it."  
  
'How can Ron like me? We practically live together. What am I thinking.. we do live together! We are like family! How am I ever going to face him now? He *likes* me? Oh no!' Frustrated, Hermione searched in her backpack for (what else) a book. 'This should take my mind off things...Learning to be an Animagus, Book 5.'  
  
***********  
  
Meanwhile, Harry had returned to Ron  
  
"I think she might be mad at you"  
  
"And why's that? All I did was ask her what she did all summer. Don't I have a right to know? I mean I am one of her best friends!"  
  
"Well... you were a little..."  
  
"A little what, Harry?"  
  
"I... uh... You were being a little overprotective" Harry blushed, as Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil walked in.  
  
"Overprotective? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Uh... Pavarti, Lavender, come sit, please," Harry begged.  
  
  
  
"Sure Harry," replied a confused (and rather flattered), Lavender.  
  
"So what have you been up to all summer...," asked Harry, which lead into a lengthy, superficial conversation, taking Hermione off Ron's mind, for the moment.  
  
***********  
  
Please review and tell me what you think! 


	2. The Long Road to Hogwarts

A/N: Chapter #2 Revised  
  
*************  
  
"What are you doing in here all alone, Granger?" asked Malfoy from the door of the compartment.  
  
"Sod off, Malfoy," replied Hermione, standing up.  
  
"What, no dirty language?"  
  
Instead of a reply, Hermione slammed the compartment door in his face.   
  
'What have I done to deserve this?' she thought as she slid back into her seat.  
  
"Granger?" Malfoy said as he reopend the door, "I was sent here because there was a required prefect meeting at the front of the train. You were the only one not there."  
  
"Crap, I totally forgot. Well thank you... Malfoy? Why did *you* get me? Why didn't... Ron come?"  
  
"I had no choice," he replied dramatically, "Since you weren't there all of the other prefects paired up for nighttime hall monitoring, meaning you are with me."  
  
"Wait a minute, What about the other prefects?"  
  
"Have you been listening? I just said they've already been paired up."  
  
"Oh this is just great. Now I'm stuck with you. So what do we have to do?"  
  
"It won't be chocolate frogs for me, either. I don't like this pairing. But anyway, you have to patrol some corridors and whatever. I can't remember which. Just ask those other prefects."  
  
"What do you mean, me? What will *you* be doing?"  
  
"I... I will be.. studying, of course," sniggered Draco. "What do you think I will be doing on a Saturday night? Especially this year, as a prefect. Now I can finally have some fun without being afraid of interruption."  
  
"That's disgusting! Don't you have any dignity?"  
  
"I most certainly do, but I also have a reputation to keep up."  
  
"You know what? I really don't care. Go fuck the world, as long as you don't bother me, I'm okay with it."  
  
"I... I... Wow, the summer sure has changed you. Would you fancy a walk in the astronomy tower anytime soon?"  
  
"I might 'fancy a walk' but definitely not with you."  
  
"Do you have to be so harsh all the time? I might just have to take away some house points."  
  
"Newsflash, we haven't started the semester yet, so you can't take away any house points."  
  
"Oh, I forgot about that detail. I'll just have to teach you a lesson a different way."  
  
Draco lifted his hand and Hermione braced herself because she thought he was going to hit her, but he slowly brought his hand to her cheek, caressing it.  
  
For a moment, she was lost in the power of his touch, but quickly regained her senses, "Get away from me, Malfoy"  
  
Draco looked deep into her eyes but Hermione held his gaze. The power trip ended when Draco yawned. He then left without a word. Hermione slammed the compartment door shut after the swish of his cloak. She was even more confused with this confrontation than the last. What was wrong with Malfoy? He comes here as a favor to tell her about the prefect meeting she missed, then just as she was being her absolute worst toward him, he almost lovingly touches her. And not once did he call her mudblood.  
  
Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by the compartment door being opened once again.  
  
"Lav, where are you taking me?"  
  
Hermione looked up to see Ron being led into the compartment by Lavender Brown.   
  
"Oh, sorry Hermione," she apologized.  
  
"Herm's here? What? Where?" Ron eyes were bound shut using some simple binding spell, probably 'Nahes Auge'.  
  
Sensing that Ron was losing interest in her, Lavender quickly lead him out the door, "Sorry about that Hermione, we were just looking for an empty compartment."  
  
'So much for Ron liking me!' Hermione thought, 'Why is everything going so wrong? Why can't things be simple, like they were a few years ago?'  
  
*************  
  
A/N: I think I just made this chapter shorter but oh well. They will get longer, don't worry. Pease review. 


	3. Advanced Academics

A/N: Chapter #3 revised.  
  
***********  
  
Finally in the Great Hall, Hermione had to endure only a few more minutes before the feast would be over. She was able to avoid any further contact with her two best friends, and anyone else for that matter. She sat alone at the end of the table, with the new first years around her, never saying a word.  
  
When the feast finally ended, she started to call the first years, only to be stopped by Professor McGonagal, "Hermione, would you please come here for a moment? I must speak with you."  
  
Professor McGonagall waited until almost all of the students had left the Great Hall before talking again, "I'm very pleased to say that last year you were at the very top of your class. I will expect no less from you this year. I had noticed last year that you didn't seem to be challenged at all in either Charms, or Transfiguration. I would like to enroll you in an advanced placement for both of those courses, but your schedule just doesn't allow it. I dare say that you want to go back to using the time-turner, but there is a better solution. You have been enrolled into a class called Egnah Cxe. It deals with very advanced charms and transfiguration."  
  
"Wait a minute, I've heard of that class before. In Hogwarts, A History, it said that class used to be offered but was stopped because of very low participation. It was something like there weren't any students who wanted to travel that far... no that can't be, the Divination tower is the farthest away, yet students travel there everyday for class."  
  
"About that, well, the classroom is very far away, but that won't be a problem. And its not that the class was stopped, its just that the students, I regret to say, weren't qualified enough to attend that specific class. You, Hermione, are very much overqualified," beamed McGonagall.  
  
"What do you mean? I have a full schedule already, and there is no way I can waste studying time trying to find a faraway classroom for advanced Charms and Transfiguration. Especially when I already would have homework in those courses."  
  
"Oh, but you will not be required to take a regular Charms or Transfiguration class. Regretfully, for you were my best student. During the time your fellow Gryffindors will be taking normal Transfiguration and Charms, you will be attending Egnah Cxe, then, every other weekend, you will have a class on Saturday night, and on Sunday you will return."  
  
"At least I won't have to look at Ron or Harry or any of those slut-  
  
"Are you and Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley fighting? I daresay you have a problem with any of the Gryffindor girls. I do think they are maturing into fine young ladies, even if they are more interested in Divination."  
  
"I hadn't realized I was speaking. Sorry."  
  
"Hmm?" said McGonagal, coming back from a rant on Divination, "Oh yes. That's quite all right. You will have company in your special class though."  
  
"What do you mean? As far as I know there isn't one student that can hold a light to me"  
  
"Why Granger," Hermione recognized a voice coming from her far left, "Don't flatter yourself. I'm sure that I could hold the tiniest Muggle lamp up to you. If you ever got me to touch it that is."  
  
"Forget it. I'm not taking this class if Malfoy's in it."  
  
"Looks like your stuck there, Granger. As much as I don't want to spend any time with you, I was selected for this class and can't back out of it. Neither can you."  
  
"I most certainly can back out of it. Just watch me. I won't go!"  
  
"Fine! Try to back out of it. I daresay you will like the results."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy! Do not insult any student.." as McGonagal lectured on, Hermione slipped from the room.   
  
'No one is going to make me go to some stupid class on advanced Transfiguration and Charms with Malfoy. I'll take the regular boring class any day. At least then I can sleep during class.'  
  
*************  
  
The next morning all the students at Hogwarts received their schedules for the new year. At first glance Hermione's look like the rest of her classmates, then she picked it up. A shock went through her fingers and a mesmerizing blue light flashed in the time block for her Transfiguration and Charms classes. A small puff of smoke soon cleared and Hermione saw the difference in her schedule immediately. In place of Charms and Transfiguration, were the words Egnah Cxe.  
  
"Woah, Hermione. You should know by now that you can't change your schedule by charming it. What happened?" asked Semeaus curiously.  
  
"I didn't charm it you idiot. Mind your own business. What's it to you if I charmed my schedule?" Hermione snapped.  
  
"Well.. I .. nothing, nothing," replied Seameus, mumbling as he turned towards a different friend.  
  
Hermione was about to yell at Professor McGonagall for keeping her in that class when a small silver-grey owl caught her attention.  
  
"Ow! What did you bite me for?" she asked it.  
  
The owl promptly stuck out its leg, which was carrying a letter addressed to her. Hermione quickly snacked the letter. She wasn't expected any mail from her parents, or anyone else for that matter. The seal on the back of the owl was from the Ministry of Magic. She had no idea what they could want with her.  
  
"........Dear Ms. Hermione Granger,  
  
We are very pleased to hear that you will be attending the Egnah Cxe class. We are happy to finally have Hogwarts students attending. It has been so long, and it was rather embarrassing at the International Ministry of Magic Meetings whenever that topic came up. I must impress upon you how important it is to do well in this class. A lot will be depending on you to show the world what Hogwarts stands for. But, if it so happens that your grades start to slip in this class, you will be very, very sorry. Do not disappoint me.  
  
Signed, Cornielus Fugde, Minister of Magic....."  
  
'What in Merlin's name is he talking about?" Hermione thought, "Why does he care so much about a class, one that I am *not* going to take. And why would the International Ministry of Magic ever talk about a class at Hogwarts. I knew this guy was batty, but I didn't think he was totally obliviated. Whatever, I have to find Professor McGonagall and get out of this class."  
  
Just as Hermione reached the Head Table she noticed that the professor she was looking for had disappeared. Looking desperately around, Hermione was surprised to notice that almost all of the teachers had left their seats, and the noise level in the Hall was almost silent. Where was everybody?  
  
"Miss Granger?"  
  
Hermione swiftly turned around to be face to face with Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Surely you remember that classes start at 8:00 sharp? And with only two minutes till the hour most everyone is expected to be in their classrooms, getting ready to start the new trimester. But, no matter, what is troubling you?"  
  
"Its just my schedule. Professor McGonagall had signed me up for some AP classes and I would much rather just take the regular courses offered."  
  
"I assume you are talking about Egnah Cxe."  
  
"Yes, I would like to drop that course."   
  
"That is not possible. You see, the Egnah Cxe class is for the very best in Charms and Transfiguration. You and Mr. Malfoy have been selected to participate in the class. It is not your choice."  
  
"What do you mean it's not my choice? Don't I get to pick which courses I would like to take? Normally I would just love to have a super advanced course in my favorite classes, but with Malfoy? Never! I can barely survive being in potions with 15 students sitting in-between us, and you are trying to convince me to attend a class where he and I are the only ones there?"  
  
"Ms. Granger, I would love to sit here and elaborate on the class and why you can't get out of it, but I just don't have the time. I will let you know that the minister of magic is very proud of both you and Mr. Malfoy and I don't want you to let him down. God knows we need the ministry's support at times like these. But I have to go owl him and you have to attend you first class. You wouldn't want to start off the year having to catch up on missed classwork would you?" With that Professor Dumbledore bowed and turned to leave.  
  
When Hermione thought he was out of range she exclaimed, "That would be wonderful, actually. Maybe I won't even show up to my first class."  
  
"What was that Ms. Granger?" paused Dumbledore at the door.  
  
"Nothing, Professor. Nothing at all."   
  
***********  
  
A/N: See? Its longer. Please Review! 


	4. Foe Fights

A/N: The last of the revised...  
  
***********  
  
'Could first day back be any worse?' thought Hermione, 'Already Ron and Harry need help with their homework, and we've been to like... three classes. What do they do during class?'  
  
"Hermione, *please*! I haven't got a clue what I am doing. I'm real sorry for what happened on the train yesterday; I told you that at breakfast."  
  
"Whatever, Harry. Why don't you just copy my paper?"  
  
"But you don't..." Harry was interrupted by Ron's hand covering his mouth.   
  
"Don't give her a chance to think twice, she's giving us a perfect grade, come on!" Ron whispered into Harry's ear.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione skeptically, but took her paper. Hermione barely glanced at him before leaving her seat in the Gryffindor Common Room. No one had a chance to question her before she was out the portrait hole and halfway to the library.  
  
'Where do I have to go to get a little peace and quiet?' she thought as she slumped into one of the chairs in the back of the library.  
  
There were only one or two other people in the library. Even Madam Pince wasn't at her usual post near the library's exit. There was a first year looking totally lost near the potions section and one more student, but Hermione could only see their shoes; big, expensive, male shoes.  
  
"At least there is no one in here to bug me," thought Hermione.  
  
"Why would anyone want to bug miss know-it-all Granger? Is there someone invisible that you are talking to or are you the only person able to see them?" Hermione heard from behind her.  
  
"Since when did you take residence in the library? Go haunt the dungeons, Malfoy, you aren't welcome here," she replied without moving.  
  
"Someone's in a pissy mood. Come here, sit down, tell Dr. Draco all about your problems."  
  
"Fuck off Malfoy. Go bug someone else, and get *out* of my library."  
  
"This isn't *your* library, Granger, I can be in it if I so wish," exclaimed Draco as he walked past.  
  
"Fine! Be in here, just don't sit at *my* table."  
  
Malfoy sat in the chair directly across from Hermione then stated, "I do believe that all the furniture in this section of the library was donated by my father in my name. If anything, it is *my* table, and I plan on enjoying it."  
  
"Why do you chose *today* of all the days to come and sit at *my* table? We've been here for more than 5 years and *today* you chose to invade my space. Why can't you just leave. Me. Alone," said Hermione, raising her voice.  
  
"May I remind you, Granger, this is *my* table, donated by *my* family, thanks to *me* you have your precious table. You should be thanking me, not harassing me. If I want to sit at the table that I so generously donated every single day for the rest of the year, then I am going to do *just* that."  
  
"This is MY table Malfoy! Why don't you just sit at that one over there?!" screamed Hermione drawing her wand and pointing to a table to her left.  
  
Without glancing at the other table Malfoy pointed his own wand at Hermione before roared back, "Because I like THIS table, and I am going to sit at THIS TABLE."  
  
"OH NO YOU AREN'T! Both of you follow me, THIS INSTANT!" In the heat of their argument, neither student had noticed Madam Pince entering the library.  
  
"How horrible, I would never have thought. What got into you two? I am trying to run a library, I shouldn't have to baby-sit two students, prefects, no less! Aren't both of you in that special class? You better hope Professor Dumbledore is in a good mood. He will be *extrenely* disappointed in both of you."  
  
Hermione and Draco followed Madam Pince down the corridor towards Professor Dumbledore's office. Both knew they had overreacted, but hadn't really broken any school rules. Neither would look at the other, but kept their gazes down. Just before reaching the headmaster's office, gargoyle jumped aside to reveal the form of Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic himself.  
  
Stepping out of the office Fudge exclaimed, "And here are our wonderful students. Congratulations on being accepted into Egnah Cxe. The ministry is very proud."  
  
"Thank you, sir. It is quite an honor to be selected for this class," replied Draco before Hermione could even open her mouth.  
  
"Yes, yes it is. And Draco, please keep to your schoolwork, I don't want you to end like... Now, I must be going, you know, busy ministry business and everything"  
  
The Minister swept past them without a glance towards either Hermione or Madam Pince. The two students then entered the room, closely followed by the librarian.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, I bring you Hogwarts' top students, who I caught screaming at one another in my library. I was able to calm them before any magic was performed, but I think they need some discipline. They shouldn't be acting like this. I hope you agree."  
  
"Certainly, Madam Pince. Leave it to me. You may go look after the library, I daresay there are a few first years who need some assistance."  
  
"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"Now, both of you, please sit," said Dumbledore as soon as the door had closed, "Just before you came in, Mr. Fudge was in here congratulating me on finally producing a pair of students worthy of Egnah Cxe. Yet here you are, in my office, in need of discipline. I do hope it was all the excitement that fueled your argument, not some silly house rivalry."  
  
Both Hermione and Draco looked away because they knew the house rivalry was the reason for them being enemies, which led to this argument.  
  
"Please explain to me what happened."  
  
"Malfoy insists on annoying me. All I want is to study and he had to make a big fuss about sitting at my table. There are a million other tables in the library, he could have sit anywhere, but he chose *my* table."  
  
"First of all, sir, the table isn't *hers*. All *I* wanted to do was study. She was the one harassing me. She was the one insisting I move from the most convenient table. I didn't care what table I was at; this one was just the closest. I have a lot to study for, and don't need to be wasting time searching for a table."  
  
"That's a load of codswallop! You didn't even have any books."  
  
"I did so.."  
  
"Okay, okay, I've heard enough. For any normal students caught bickering, detention and a few points deducted from their house would be the proper punishment, but neither of you are normal students. You two are extraordinary; your knowledge, Ms. Granger, going past just books and academics, as well as you both are representing the school as prefects and in Egnah Cxe. I don't think a night of detention and 5 points off your house is a sufficient punishment."  
  
"Professor, I don't regret yelling at Malfoy, Merlin knows he needs it to knock him off the high pedestal he stands on, so could you tell us what our punishment is so that I can get back to studying?"  
  
"Just because I know that you can never be as good as me doesn't mean I stand on a high pedestal, Granger."  
  
"I'm ten times the witch you will ever be!"  
  
"I sure hope so, but no witch could ever 'hold a light' to even a mediocre *wizard*."  
  
"Silence! I see how this is! You both hate each other for no good reason. I can't have you constantly bickering in Egnah Cxe, lord knows what the other countries would think about us! You, Ms. Granger, should know more than anyone how much we need international cooperation at times like these."  
  
"I don't see how I could help international magic cooperation if I don't yell at Malfoy during a class that only we attend," mumbled Hermione.  
  
"You still think that we are the only ones in that class? Stupid mudblood."  
  
"SILENCE! I WILL NOT ALLOW *ANYONE* TO CALL ANY OF MY STUDENTS BY THAT NAME. APOLIGIZE THIS INSTANT!"  
  
Draco was so frightened by the look in Dumbledore's eyes that he nearly wet himself. He quickly mumbled 'sorry' to Hermione.  
  
"Draco, for years I have put up with you, hoping you would start making your own decisions, but I fear you may never make them for yourself. Do you really believe that someone could be less of a witch or wizard because they don't have magical parents?"  
  
Draco didn't reply, but avoided eye contact with his professor, instead looking to the floor.  
  
"Some very important witches and wizards have come from muggle parents, such as Lily Potter, Gregory Bishop and even... Voldemort" (Draco shuddered when he said this name, then looked at Dumbledore in awe) "had one muggle parent. Do you not agree that these people are great witches and wizards, even thought they had muggle heritage?"  
  
"I agree, sir."  
  
"Draco, you are almost 17, almost a man. I think it is time you start thinking for yourself."  
  
"I do so think for myself. I just follow my parents wishes, isn't that what you are supposed to do?"  
  
"Of course, but if you always doing what your parents say when would you have time to think for yourself?"  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, the Dark Lord may be afraid of you, but I am not," said Malfoy standing up, "Don't try to tell me to think for myself, for I do that enough. I am a good son and am loyal to my father. I have everything going for me and don't need *you* to screw it up."  
  
In a very calm voice Dumbledore replied, "But is this what you want?"  
  
"Of course its what I want, who wouldn't want to be one of the richest wizards in all of England?"  
  
"I wouldn't," said Hermione quietly, "not if it meant following one person and doing exactly what he says all the time. Your life can never get any better."  
  
"My life will get better the day we get ride of all of the mudbloods like you."  
  
"Would that *really* make your life better Malfoy? HOW?" said Hermione.  
  
"It just WOULD!" screamed Malfoy, storming out of the office.  
  
"Wow, Miss Granger." Pause. "I believe we may have gotten to him."  
  
"What do I care if I got to him? All I want is for him to stay away from me. I don't care if he becomes a Death Eater or not, and everybody knows he will, once he's of age."  
  
"Miss Granger, is there something bothering you?"  
  
"No," she replied, looking away.  
  
"are you sure?" he asked skeptically, glancing at her over his glasses.  
  
"Yes I'm sure! I can deal with my problems myself, thanks. I'm going to go back to the library and study, Merlin knows you need time to yourself to save the world or something," said Hermione walking out the door.  
  
"What has gotten into those two? I forgot to tell them what their punishment was... oh well... they will figure it out soon enough," said Dumbledore to himself.  
  
The headmaster then made a whooshing wave of his wand. Although nothing seemed to happen, the man looked content with his work.  
  
***********  
  
A few steps outside the office, Hermione felt herself walking faster. She was soon at the library, but her legs didn't stop; they kept moving faster and towards the stairwell. Hermione tried to turn around but her legs wouldn't let her. When she reached the stairs, she thought she was going to fall, but her legs calmly descended the steps. Faster and faster she went until she was almost sprinting.  
  
She started to scream, and everyone just leapt out of her way, no one knowing why she was running down the hall screaming, no one expecting her to be under any type of curse. She went down more and more flights of stairs, threw passageways she didn't know existed, until suddenly, down in the dungeons, very close to the Potions lab, her legs stopped....  
  
*********** 


	5. Twisted Thoughts

A/N: I know I said that I would update as soon as I got one review but I just got a new computer so I was a little delayed. But here it is!

P.S. It's the **end of lunch** on Monday.

***********

"Miss Granger, what are you doing in my dungeons? I don't have to see you for another day, why don't we keep it that way?"

"I was just leaving, Professor Snape," replied Hermione. She then turned to leave, but her legs stayed rooted to their spot.

"Miss Granger?"

'Wow, how can someone so potionally inclined be so ugly?

But you don't have to be handsome to be smart.

I bet he could make any potion in the world.

Most definitely.

But he's too low on the social scale. I already am above him.

What am I thinking? I don't even think I'm on a wizard social scale.

I would never do everything anyone says. Except for maybe one person.

No, I wouldn't do everything for anyone.

Not one person, *the* person. Soon I will be able to. I will know when he calls.

What? I will never do everything for any person, not even my husband.

I will be able to go to him at the drop of a hat, or the burning of flesh.

Burning of flesh? Have I gone mad? I would never go to anyone that quickly.

And I soon won't have to answer to Father anymore.

I never listen to Dad.

I should still pay at least a little attention to him. I need, no, I want my inheritance.

What inheritance? My father is a dentist; they aren't exactly paid a huge amount of money. More than most, but he is paying for Hogwarts.

What if I didn't listen to him? He wouldn't embarrass himself by disowning me.

My father would never disown me; he loves me. He can barely see me off to Hogwarts for a whole year.

He could have me killed.

My father would never do that; he couldn't hurt a fly.

Then he and Mother could pretend to grieve in private. They would only have to spend some "alone time" to "grieve". They would like that more than anything.

What? My parents couldn't do that at if I had been killed! They love me! They would probably kill themselves if anything happened to me.'

"MISS GRANGER!"

"*What*?" she replied, annoyed that he had raised his voice to her, especially since she was now almost in tears.

"Don't give me that! I've been yelling at you for nearly ten minutes. I have a class currently and I assume you do too. Please leave my dungeons."

"Whatever," she said half under her breath.

Once again she turned to leave but couldn't move an inch.

When she turned back to her Professor her eyes seemed a bit glazed.

"Good health to our gracious lord," she told him.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?"

"I.. I.. don't know!"

She then abruptly turned around, and anticipating resistance she nearly fell as she bolted up the stairs.

'What a peculiar girl. How did she learn that greeting? Only one student in this school knows it… very peculiar indeed,' Snape thought to himself as he entered his classroom, 'oh, well.'

***********

Not two minutes after escaping Dumbledore's office did Draco abruptly change directions.

'I wonder where Harry is!

Actually I could care less. I think I'll wait as long as I can before I have to see that prat.

I hope Ron is with him.

If I do see them, the weasel better be there; he's just too easy to annoy.

They better not be getting into any trouble.

With my luck I will catch them in the act; take off a few house points.

Oh finally, there they are.'

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" asked Ron

"Am I not allowed to walk in my own school, Weasel?"

"Shut up Ferret face."

"Do you really want to travel that path slug breath?"

"Would you both just stop it?"

'Oh Harry, always the mediator. So handsome.

Well… he may have more charm than the weasel, but he isn't anything compared to me.

And he only wants to stop the fight. Sometimes I wish Harry would see me as more than a friend.

Wait, FRIEND? MORE THAN A FRIEND? I can't STAND Potter."

"EARTH TO DRACO!" bellowed Harry.

"What do *you* want?"

"Well as much as we like being ignored for the last five minutes, you are blocking the corridor and we have to get to class."

"I haven't ignored you. Though I should have. And *you* are blocking *my* way."

"Fine," stated Ron and Harry as they pressed their backs against the stone.

"Precede, your Ferretness."

Draco only glared as he tried to leave. But for some reason his legs wouldn't let him.

"Go, Malfoy, before I make you," exclaimed Ron.

"Fuck off," he replied, but then his eyes went out of focus, "But don't forget to finish you History homework. I heard there was a pop quiz. It would be a great way to start of the year with a good grade."

Draco looked mortified as he bolted down the hallway.

"What in bloody hell was that all about?" asked Ron.

"I have no idea, but we better look over our history!"

***********

Incidents like this happened constantly to both students for the next few days.

What happened to Hermione and Draco? More importantly, who will figure it out first?

***********

A/N: I hope you like it! Sorry it's so short; I think the chapters will get longer as the story goes on! Please review! I'll update as soon as I get 4 more reviews (30 total) so tell a friend!

-----

Thank you to:

            natyslacks – AndinaOfRivendell – Jessica

Neo Queen kaibas bride – THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! When I got ur review via email I was like "wow, maybe I should try again with that story. And no I can't stop writing it! Thank you for your inspiration.


	6. Done with Draco and Dual Detention

**Last Time: **

Wow, how can someone so potionally inclined be so ugly?

But you don't have to be handsome to be smart.

I bet he could make any potion in the world.

Most definitely.

But he's too low on the social scale. I already am above him.

What am I thinking? I don't even think I'm on a wizard social scale.' (Hermione)

~~~~~~

'Oh Harry, always the mediator. So handsome.

Well… he may have more charm than the weasel, but he isn't anything compared to me.

And he only wants to stop the fight. Sometimes I wish Harry would see me as more than a friend.

Wait, FRIEND? MORE THAN A FRIEND? I can't STAND Potter.' (Draco)

***************

"Dumbledore, get this stupid Slytherin out of my head!"

"Please, step in my office so we can discuss this."

It was now Thursday; Hermione had finally figured out how she had Draco's thoughts in her head.

"This is awful Professor. I can't even study! I haven't been back to the library since our last meeting!"

"Really," pondered Dumbledore, "Well, I didn't think anything could keep you from the library!"

"Apparently Malfoy can!"

"I see… well, I wouldn't want your punishment to affect your schoolwork. And it has almost worn off. I suppose you can be left to your own thoughts. Just run along and find Mr. Malfoy. I'll undo you both at the same time."

"No way. When he figured out what happened to him, _he_ can come running to you. Not that that'll happen."

"I suppose another night won't harm him. Come here Miss Granger."

Dumbledore gently touched Hermione's arm and muttered, "Pafora daminha cabeça."

"That was it? I imagined at least a potion, or maybe an advanced incantation."

"You can't imagine the severity caused by the simplest spells."

"Whatever you say, Goodbye Professor."

"See you at dinner."

"Right..." she half muttered while exiting his office.

***************

Draco, on the other hand, was about to go insane.

"Why won't you get out of my head?"

He had started to pay a lot more attention to his teachers than ever before and he hadn't been caught scowling or smirking for at least two days.

'What the fuck is wrong with me?

I hope I can get all my homework done before Friday. I don't want anything in my way of Egnah Cxe.

What the hell am I thinking? I don't care about that stupid class. No one can kick me out of it. Father's promised an international war if that is the case.

I wonder what that class is all about.

Father explained everything to me before I was officially accepted into it.

Who else will be in the class but Malfoy and Me?

MALFOY AND ME? **Oh my Dark Lord. **She's in my head! THAT MUDBLOOD BITCH IS ACTUALLY IN MY HEAD!

Maybe a hott American wizard, or maybe French. They have such sexy accents.'

"FUCKIN' BITCH GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Draco Malfoy, 20 points from Slytherin and detention. I will not have such foul language or outbursts disrupting my class, especially from a prefect. You are excused to the Headmaster's office" scolded Professor Sprout. (A/N: I know this doesn't seem like something the all-loving sprout would say but I wrote it for McGonagall and then remembered that he didn't _have her so had to settle for sprout.)_

"Who does she think she is," muttered Draco as he sauntered down the hallway, "she can't yell at me like that. She's no the headmaster. My father…"

*SMASH*

Draco looked into the eyes of another prefect.

"Get a grip, Malfoy."

"Watch where you're fucking going."

"I'm not the one who has to worry about cleaning myself later; my blood is already filthy."

"You got that right."

"Since when do you agree with me? Not only are you talking to yourself but it seems you're listening to those voices inside your head."

"What the fuck do you know, Granger?"

"Why should I fucking tell you?" she replied saucily, continuing her stroll down the hall.

Draco could only stare in response.

"Mr. Malfoy, I believe you were sent to my office for punishment. I fear my harsh reputation may change if I let you socialize. Please follow," stated Professor Dumbledore, leading the way up the steps to his grand office. Draco had no choice but to follow.

***************

"Detention, Ms. Granger, and 10 points from Gryffindor for trying to skip a class. Report to the greenhouses immediately. You better not try to pull something like this during my class."

"Yes Professor Snape, I wouldn't dare." She replied with a slight hint of sarcasm he didn't pick up on.

"Off with you then," he chased when she hesitated.

""But Professor, when do you want me to serve my detention?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"Discuss that with the teacher you are trying to escape."

 "Whatever, at least it's not with you," she replied under her breath.

"What was that Miss Granger?"

"Nothing, nothing at all Professor."

Professor Snape quickly exited the library.

"Fuck!" exclaimed Hermione checking her watch, "10 more minutes and I would have been home free!" 

***************

A/N: Sorry it took so long. I hope to have the next chappy out soon.

Next time: Detention and/or Egnah Cxe, I haven't decided yet.

**~~~~~**

Thanks to:

natyslacks – Supreme Neo Countess


End file.
